hari-hari kedai serba guna Asui
by adi-Benzes
Summary: disetiap pelanggan, selalu ada keistimewaan masing-masing


" _Sumimasen_ , bisakah sisa ayam gorengku ini dicampurkan ke nasi goreng pesananku? Ehm, aku tidak ingin buang-buang makanan, ayam ini kiriman ibuku dari desa," pintanya. Aku ingin menolak, bagaimanapun juga ini warungku, bukan dapurnya tapi aku tak tega, pemuda sebaya denganku ini anak kost dari apartemen dekat rumahku yang kutahu sering sekali kehabisan uang. Dengan senyum aku menyanggupi permintaanya. "Tentu, kubuatkan. Nasi goreng biasa juga boleh. Sama es jeruk kan?"

"Ya, terima kasih Asui-san."

"Tsuyu-chan saja, Midoriya-kun."

Aku sudah membuka bisnis warung kecilan ini, dengan menyewa lokasi di dekat sungai dengan jam buka malam hari, sebagian pelanggan adalah para pegawai kantoran, para petugas hero yang ingin sekedar melepas lelah, atau anak mahasiswa semacam Midoriya-kun yang sudah jadi langganan sejak dia pindah kemari.

Sambil menikmati nasi goreng pesanannya, kadang kami mengobrol saling tukar cerita kehidupan masing-masing, dari situlah aku tahu apa saja yang dialami Midoriya-kun, bahkan aku menghitung degan teliti ada kesamaan tertentu tiap kali dia bawa bahan makanan sendiri dan memasan nasi goreng yang sama pula.

tiap tanggal 15 dia selalu pesan menu itu, nasi goreng dengan bahan makanan yang dibawa sendiri, entah cumi kering, sayuran yang hanya tumbuh di desannya atau bahan makanan lain yang kadang aku sendiri tak tahu bisa dicampurkan ke nasi goreng.

Sudah dua tahun, sejak Midoriya-kun selalu memesan menu yang sama tiap tanggal 15, di bulan ini kali ini dia datang, tapi bukan bahan makanan yang dibawa melainkan sosok gadis yang terlihat manis dan serasi dengannya.

"Kenalkan Melia, ini Tsuyu-chan yang sudah sering membantuku kalau sedang bokek."

Aku ingin menangis terharu saat menyalami tangan gadis itu, hari itu aku sengaja tutup lebih awal.

Akhirnya Midoriya-kun menemukan wanita yang bisa menemaninya, dia tak perlu lagi nestapa untuk mengenang ibunya yang meninggal di tanggal 15 karena aksi bejat seorang penjahat dengan pelampiasan memakan masakan yang sering ibunya buatkan.

Sekali lagi selamat ya.

* * *

Tak banyak pelanggan yang datang di tengah malam. Tapi begitulah ia datang, tepat pukul satu malam. "Apapun yang ingin kau makan, akan kubuatkan," tawarku. "Hm... bisa kau buatkan soba kering? Ekstra gorengan ayam?" katanya. Sejujurnya pilihan soba kuah lebih banyak diminati di tengah malam dingin seperti ini, tapi pelanggan ada raja, dan aku harus menyajikan yang terbaik. Mula-mula aku rebus adonan soba yang sengaja aku datangkan dari kalangan keluarga kuno pembuat Soba di Kanto, lalu dengan teknik yang kupelajari di sekolah masak dulu, kucampurkan semua bumbu tertentu yang menjadi khas Soba warungku. Tentu saja aku buatkan juga gorengan _fillet_ ayam, aku sengaja memberi esktra jahe agar menambah cita rasanya.

"Bukankan itu Tsukuyomi, pahlawan muda yang sedang naik daun belakangan ini?" tebak dua orang pahlawan sentegah mabuk dari kedaiku kemarin.

"Ah enaknya punya Qurik yang hebat, belum lagi dia lulusan UA kan?"

"Ya... dulu juga dia pernah magang di kantor Hawks... mungkin dari situ dia bisa sesukses ini."

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu.

Masih di waktu malam yang sama tepat jam satu. Dia datang seperti biasa. "Beri aku kopi paing pahit dan cemilan yang cocok." Pintanya.

"Tidak ada Soba?" tanyaku sembari membuat air rebusan.

"Ah, sedang tidak selera kali ini."

Aku mengangguk dan cepat menyiapkan pesanannya. Aku juga menyiapkan makananku dan mengambil meja yang sama. Aku menutup warung lebih cepat.

"Aku bisa menemanimu bercerita Tokoyami-san."

Nama asli pahlawan yang kudengar sekarang ada di peringkat 7 dari top hero itu adalah Tokoyami Fumikage. Aku tahu kebiasaan pesenananya dan ditiap dia memesan kopi pahit, dia sedang banyak masalah di pekerjaannya.

Kali ini dia bercerita harus memilih pilahan sulit antara mengampuni atau balas dendam.

Dan aku si pemilik kedai mendengarkan dengan tekun.

Jadi pahlawan itu tidak enak ya...

* * *

"Di kedai ini apa menu makaanan yang dimasak lama?" ini pertama kalinya ada pelanggan yang bertanya ganjil semacam itu, biasanya mereka lebih suka yang dimasak cepat. Aku bisa membuat apapun yang kau mau.

"kalau begitu steak ayam tepung. Buat saja yang lama tak usah buru-buru." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan alat tulis dan satu bundel kertas serta tablet yang sudah banyak sisi terkelupas sana-sini.

Jadi aku sengaja mencermati bahan makanan lebih lama dan menyiapakan daging ayam lebih lama agar menghasilkan rasa gurih yang kupilih dari resep khas Thailand yang akhir-akhir ini menarik perhatianku. Aroma kuat rempah mengumbar di seluruh kedai, beberapa pelanggan termasuk Midoriya-kun yang kali ini sedang ketiban durian runtuh memuji masakanku yang sungguh menggoda iman para wanita diet.

"Lo orang ini masih bisanya tidur dengan aroma kuat masakan Atsui-san?"

"Aku penulis dan aku sedang tidak tidur." Pemuda itu mendelik dan aku datang bersamaan membawa menu makanan pesenanya. "selamat berkarya," kataku.

Sebulan dia terus datang dan sering memesan menu makanan yang dibuat lama. Tapi hari ini bukan dia yang datang, melainkan seeorang kurir yang mengantar paket kecil seukuran buku novel, dan benar isinya novel berjudul. 'Ladang debu' karangan Shigaraki Tomura seorang penulis muda yang akhir-akhir ini ramai diperbincangkan kalangan pecinta buku.

'untuk pemilik kedai yang sudah memenuhi pesanan egoisku, terima kasih' itu tulisan tangan yang kutemui begitu membuka halaman pertama.

Hm, mungkin besok aku akan istirahat dan membaca seharian di rumah.


End file.
